


until she falls in love

by roseatlas



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's also december 31st YOLO 😝😝😝, but it's 2am and i'm soft for them, peterhastiktok, wasnt planning on writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseatlas/pseuds/roseatlas
Summary: peter has tiktok.that's it. that's the summary.and also peter's in love with mj.but we already know that
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, spideychelle - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	until she falls in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts), [doofusface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/gifts), [peculiarblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarblue/gifts), [belby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belby/gifts).



> wasn't planning on writing this but i hope you enjoy!! it's my first fic and i cant write; but it's dedicated to my favourite writers on ao3 - thank you for making my 2019 more beautiful with your writing <3

_ the camera zooms in on MJ reading a book _

Her head snaps directly at the camera and she smirks.

"Peter what the hell are you doing?"

_ the video pauses _

"Nothing"

"Nerd" she quips, shaking her head lightly and returning to her book.

Not so long later, she hears the sound of music, which is quickly shut by a flustered Peter, holding a camera that's facing directly at her, with his arm half outstretched. 

"Shit." His entire face flames into crimson.

"Shit indeed Parker." She rebuts, smirking and looking at him inquisitively.

He squirms, but doesn't break the gaze. His lips twitch into a sheepish smile, and he quickly looks back at his phone, and presumably starts filming again. Outstretched is his hand, targeting towards her gently. 

MJ snorts, and Peter blushes at his implication. She saves him the misery and grabs his hand in hers, twining it together. Peter stops the video and takes his hand back, hiding his red face.

Out of sympathy, because MJ does NOT feel, she snuggles up to his embarrassed self when he sinks into the couch. She feels him shuffle slightly in surprise, but the tension melts away soon enough. 

She smiles.

MJ does not feel.

_ the camera zooms in on MJ sleeping peacefully, front facing. It depicts a portrait of Peter, the body she's lying on, and he smiles so genuinely, reaching down to peck her forehead, lingering just a little for it to be platonic, before pulling away. The video stops when Peter mouths a "goodnight beautiful". _

Peter doesn't record for the rest of the night.

Ned comes over the next day, plopping himself on the couch comfortably with a bag of takeout.

"I CALL DIBS ON ALL OF IT" MJ screams from the background, snatching the entire bag and running towards the counter.

Peter picks up his camera immediately and runs after her.

_the camera records shaky movements, with a blur outline of MJ running. Peter laughs in the background, catching up with her when she reaches the fridge_.

He grabs the hem of her sweatshirt and realises he's basically wrapped his arm around her waist whilst she's pressed against the fridge. 

Oh.

**Oh**.

The camera's still recording; MJ pants and smirks in confusion, and Peter doesn't know what to do. He opts to lift up his hand and cup her cheek, to which MJ scrunches her nose. 

That's the shot.

Peter makes a mistake that evening. When he goes to the restroom he leaves his phone on the couch, and MJ and Ned, being his best friends, pick it up and decide to spam it with selfies.

Except his phone is on.

Ned shoots her a knowing glance, and she laughs.

They freeze. And then burst into laughter.

"HE-"

"HE-"

"PETER HAS TIKTOKSSKCKORSOAJSHFOGOFODKXJOCXKDKDANSJGJEKW"

They fall on the floor simultaneously. MJ gets up first and looks at his tiktoks.

Wait.

It's videos of her.

"day one until my crush falls in love with me"

and 

"day two!"

She feels heat rise to her cheeks.

_ the camera zooms in on MJ, standing outside the bathroom door. _

Peter comes out of the door, incredibly red.

"I CAN EXP- mhmph...."

the camera records MJ softly pressing her lips on his, reciprocated by Peter when it finally sinks in.

MJ loops her arms around his neck and smiles into the kiss, before pulling away.

Peter just pulls her back, softly pecking her a few more times, before he pulls away, breathless.

"MJ" he breathes.

"You dork, I was already in love with you." she smiles, pulling him in again.

She's pretty sure the way his face lights up is a hazard.

_ the camera flips to face Ned _

"ABOUT DAMN TIME"


End file.
